Prince Dakkar
Prince Dakkar (or Captain Nemo) is a very Key player that you'll find in the Steampunk Edition storyline. He is one of the few characters that is involved with all Editions and Expansions, though his "Character Card" is in steampunk (he makes his appearance in the other versions in some way.) If you've researched him, he had lost his own Kingdom, family, pretty much everything a long time ago. After he dedicated everything into science, discovery, and surpassing creativity. Eventually, something interesting happened, he created a machine that would let him pass through what he thought was time, but it ended up being realms. His first attempt landed him in Fairytale Land, Oz actually. And with his high-tech gadgets and ability to create make-shift devices, I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened to him and who he ended up being in the Oz storyline. Needless to say, he was able to leave Oz once he re-created his Realm Machine with the help of the Scarecrow (who ended up being the new nominated King of Oz... per the literature). Nemo ended up on many quests and adventures, learning new things from realm to realm.... until he landed in Fairytale Land Proper and landed in the midst of a great battle between what looked like Atlanteans and Humans. Getting captured, by the Atlanteans, as he was assumed to be an enemy since he was human and was locked away with an older man. Over their time of captivity, they bonded and tried to escape together though through many failed and humorous attempts. Dakkar eventually devised a plan to temporarily create a glorious explosion that turned the water in a mile radius to become freshwater instead of saltwater, nearly killing off the Atlanteans and giving them a chance to escape. This temporarily ended the battle as the Atlanteans retreated. Later, the old man revealed himself to be the King. Dakkar, wanting to stay in this realm of magic and mysteries accepted the King's request for him to stay at the Palace. During his time there, he met the very jealous Midas who already wanted to power of the throne. Over the years, Dakkar became a huge asset to the Kingdom, helping the King with advancements, efficiency, and a way to better their peoples' everyday way of living. The Kingdom thrived. Eventually, the King, knowing that he was getting old decided to adopt Dakkar as his "Elder Son" (Because Dakkar was older than Midas) His stepbrother saw this as a threat for the throne and tried many attempts to kill or frame Dakkar for really stupid things. The King, after creating a truce with another warring Kingdom, had arranged for his son to marry a princess. It was rumored that her hair was made of real gold and she was one of the land's most beautiful women (Goose Girl). His stepbrother, trying to send him on a fool’s errand, told him about a tale of this "Water of Life". Dakkar, being the scientist/explorer as he was HAD to find out more. Eventually Dakkar returns, after his brother’s wedding to the assumed princess, she reveals he found out about the whereabouts of a Dwarf who knows where the water can be found. Midas, shocked at this revelation and not wanting Dakkar to have it to himself, drugged him asleep, stole his maps and took off to find the water. Dakkar woke up during the time the King found out the maid-servant was a hoax. The maidservant was killed off and since Midas was away and the Princess had to be married (for the sake of two warring kingdom's peace), the Kings married the Princess to Prince Dakkar. While Midas was gone the King passed and the Kingdom was given to Dakkar and he lived many years happy with two beautiful children, Goldilocks and Carrie (FYI the Goose Girl named Goldilocks and Dakkar named Carrie). Finally, after many years, Midas came back and he was really mad. REALLY MAD. Midas rallied an army of mercenaries and militia he promised great riches to and decided to storm the castle. A terrible battle transpired and Dakkar was captured and held at the throat by King Midas. Midas wanting to kill him then, was deterred when Dakkar said "My brother, whatever you do, make it quick. Don't throw me into the ocean where I would die a slow and painful death!" Midas, seeing the opportunity, tossed Dakkar in the water not knowing he could swim. Midas continued to storm the castle. Though Dakkar swam bravely, the currents became heavy and sent him crashing through the waves, causing him to black out. When he woke up, he did not recall who he was or what he was doing. Though he realized that he was oddly on the shore of an island. It was a strange and exotic land and people seemed to speak a language he could not decipher. He loved it and felt the urge to create again. Eventually, after settling down, he met a beautiful women with eyes like a fox. As he began slowly making a name for himself as the local inventor, she seemed to have taken a liking to him. She was Kitsune and that was the first she learned of the Time Machine. She actually coaxed him into creating it. Unfortunately, because Dakkar couldn't remember things 100% correctly, instead of creating a realm machine, he ended up doing what he intended and created a time machine, sending Kitsune all over the place. He accidentally creates the Legend of Time story arc during the time the Fairytale Expansion happens. Coincidentally, his now really crazy wife with a new persona, Mother Goose ends up taking part of making Horror Edition a reality. In Horror Edition, Dakkar helps Ichibod with his crazy inventions. Dakkar ended up surviving long enough to be caught up in the whole Fairytale Games mess by the Trinity. And because of the overall events that happened there, he was a HUGE part of the Steampunk era after finally meeting The Dwarven, Steampunk Belle, and John Henry Steel. Dakkar makes a very small appearance in Zombie Edition as one of the people involved with finding a cure, filtering out properties from the Water of Life. After Zombie Edition, when he had to "cure" himself from being cursed leads to his epic quest in PANTHEON!